


Commonwealth Delight

by Upbeatbox



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, some background nora/deacon, suggestive use of popsicles, they love eachother I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upbeatbox/pseuds/Upbeatbox
Summary: And if Nora spent the week fixing up a “Freezer”, well, it sure as heck wasn’t his business.If anything, they all needed a bit of a break from her near constant trampling through the wastes… Especially in weather like this.





	Commonwealth Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Babe I Need the Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535248) by [boopinbabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit). 



> Written for the author of, AND HEAVILY INSPIRED BY, [But Babe I Need the Thrill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12535248/chapters/28545616).  
> This still needs editing but I'm posting it in the meantime.

When Nora complained, one particularly hot and muggy day, about the general lack of ice chests in the wasteland Maccready couldn’t sympathize.

“You mean one of those broken down old things? Be my guest, I’m going down into the cave by the Rocket to cool off. Like a normal person,” he had huffed, doing exactly that. And who in their right mind could blame him?

And if Nora spent the week fixing up a “freezer”, well, it sure as heck wasn’t his business. If anything, they all needed a bit of a break from her near constant trampling through the wastes. Especially in weather like this.

A week or so later, Maccready found himself eating his own words in a more literal sense than he would've liked had he been focused enough to realize it.

“So, what you’re telling me here, is that you can take the mutfruit juice… and freeze it? Like, year round?” Maccready asked, already stretching out to grab one of the frozen treats. Nora grinned in response.

“Yup! No better way to beat the heat!” she exclaimed, looking off towards one of the homes thoughtfully. “Hey. I’m gonna go take one of these to Deacon. Since they're being too much of a whiny baby to get one for themself right now... You should totally take one to Strong, if you’re heading down that way. He doesn’t deserve to be left out, even if it’s not meat."

“Sure thing boss,” Maccready agreed, grabbing another one and heading quickly towards the bridge leading out of town.

\---

Strong was in his room in the ancient fill station, attempting to read a line of words, when Maccready clambered his way in.

“Hey there, my main man! Got a special delivery from the boss lady,” he said, handing the mutant his frozen treat. Strong looked at it like it was going to bite him.

“What…this?” he asked, pinching the stick between his thumb and forefinger to sniff at it and recoiling when the cold hit his nose. Maccready grinned, showing off his own.

“Frozen mutfruit juice. Nora called it a ‘popsicle’, I think? It's good, I promise,” Maccready explained, sticking the treat into his mouth to suck the slowly melting juice off.

Strong blinked, for a moment, staring at his diminutive friend. That looked... He glanced down at the reddish-purple treat in his own hand, the juice slowly dripping down onto his fingers, before taking another a gander up at Maccready, who was still watching him. Shrugging slightly, Strong copied his action, sticking the popsicle into his mouth, taking care to caress his tongue and catch the juice that was nearly falling in the way he'd seen his friend doing.

Neither man took their eyes off the other as Strong then took care to lick his fingers clean of the remaining juice drippings.

“Stick melting,” he informed Maccready, still lavishing his own quickly disappearing treat. The human took a moment to let his brain kick back into gear, before glancing down at his hand and realizing that it was, indeed, dripping slowly onto the floor.

“Ah, oops. Sorry,” he muttered, licking the mess from his own hand. Strong shrugged.

“Leader right. Cold fruit stick good, but it messy,” he said, sticking the remainder of his into his own mouth and spitting the stick out once it was all gone. “Need help?”

Maccready shook his head as he finished the last of his own, throwing his own used stick towards where Strong’s had landed and sitting next to him. “What'cha reading today? Anything good?” he asked, licking the mess from his fingers and hands. Strong looked from their now sticky hands over to his pile of books and then back before shaking his head.

“Too messy,” he grumbled, taking Maccready’s hand from his own mouth gently.

Maccready gave him a confused look that soon turned to surprise as Strong began slowly licking the remainder of the juice off his fingers. Despite the coolness of the treat, Strong's tongue still burned hot where it laved across his skin, and Maccready felt himself getting lost in the sensation.

“That’s, aha, that tickles…” he mumbled weakly, though he made no attempt to move. “What about you, though? I ain't the only one here with sticky fingers.”

Strong shrugged, and offered his own hand in response. There was barely any of the mess still stuck to the man’s hand, but Maccready still took a finger into his mouth. He felt his cheeks inflame as he licked gently around the phalange, tasting the sticky sweet sugar still remaining.

After a few moments, and the release of his own hand from the very near torture, he let Strong’s finger go with a wet pop.

“Th-that ought to be the last of it, probably,” he panted, shifting his legs to try and alleviate the pressure building up between them. Glancing down between his friends legs, Maccready realized with delight that Strong was definitely feeling something too.

“I, ah… I know this trick with mutfruit, y’know. A few, really,” he said, placing a hand on Strong's thigh before daring to slide it up under his kilt slowly. Rather than stop him, Strong instead just sat back, watching with adoring, focused eyes as Maccready pressed his hand up against the mutant’s impressive girth.

“Like… it wouldn’t work for you, probably, but you can stick your dick in it during a blowjob, and it makes it nice for the person giving it. Or, um..” he continued to mumble, pushing the kilt aside entirely with his other hand. “If you eat a bunch of ‘em, every week, your jizz starts to taste sweet. It’s actually pretty, um… pretty cool. Not that you really need to…” He bent down, licking a hot, wet stripe across the slit of Strong’s dick. “You actually taste pretty nice, anyway....” he muttered, before taking as much of Strong’s head into his mouth as he could without meeting teeth.

Strong, for his effort, was doing his best to hold still, not wanting to upset his much smaller friend. He wasn't going to last too much longer either way, especially when Maccready wrapped his other hand around the mutant's shaft, and began pumping along with laving motion of his tongue around the head.

It wasn’t long until Strong was reaching down to grab his shoulders, attempting to give Maccready the chance to get off of him. Despite understanding the nearly universal warning for what it was, Maccready sucked a bit on the head, grabbing one of Strong’s balls and caressing it. The mutant lost himself in the pleasure, shooting hot streams into his human’s mouth, and failing that, dribbling out of his mouth in globs to fall helplessly on his scarf, shirt and jacket.

He swallowed as much as he could, but more still fell out.

“Uh...well...so much for avoiding a mess?” Maccready said, swiping at his mouth with a lazy grin that quickly turned to laughter as Strong yanked him up to help clean that mess off too.


End file.
